


Get Better

by thats_not_likely



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Addiction, Character Death, Death, Stabbing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_not_likely/pseuds/thats_not_likely
Summary: AU Farrah lives, but Chess still dies.Kate is a mess from the death of Chess and Farrah won't leave her alone.A Kate/Farrah oneshot!
Relationships: Kate & Farrah (we are the tigers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Get Better

The phrase “if only” swirled around in Kate’s mind. _If only Kate hadn’t left Chess alone. If only Kate tried to help Chess get better. If only Kate convinced Chess to leave!_ But “if only” only gets you so far. “If only” just gets you further into denial, and denial only gets Kate a few moments of ignorant bliss. Then she remembers walking into the bathroom to see Riley holding a knife. The knife that killed Chess, and the knife that would’ve killed Farrah if Kate hadn’t screamed so loudly to get the drunken girl’s attention. 

Farrah acted as if Kate was her savior. Sure she  _ had  _ saved her, but Kate really didn’t want to be followed around and be praised all the time. She wanted to be left alone. She only wanted one person to be with her. The one person who was dead. 

Still, Farrah persisted. She searched for Kate in the hallway, during lunch, and always tried to get her to hangout after practice. It wasn’t too bad. Farrah was the only person who didn’t try and force Kate to speak with her. And Farrah’s voice was better than the one inside of Kate that constantly told her that Chess was dead because she wasn’t helpful enough. It was better to hear Farrah rambling at practice than  _ that _ . 

“You know, we both had a near death experience that night,” Farrah blurted to Kate during practice one day. “ _ That  _ is supposed to bond people for life.” Though Kate knew her intentions were harmless, something inside her broke.

“Someone actually  _ did  _ die that night, Farrah! You might be able to drink those memories away, but it happened.” With more emotion in her voice then she likes to share, Kate’s whole body shook with anger, fear, and overall sadness. “Why do you even still drink? And don’t you dare give me some lame-ass excuse about peer pressure because you and I both know that drinking was the very thing that almost got you killed! And you STILL do it!”

At this point Kate was on her knees crying. She knew the whole squad was probably looking at her with pitiful frowns, but she didn’t care. 

“I-” Farrah started, her voice shaky as ever. “I can’t stop thinking about it when I’m sober. But-” 

“But what Farrah? You’re getting better? Cause you’re not. You are not going to get better until you want to get better.” Kate inhaled deeply. “Oh  _ shit _ ,” she murmured, her breath hitching.  _ Is that what I would’ve said to Chess.  _ Is _ that what I said to Chess. _ Kate was sure these words were familiar. 

As she started to cool down, Kate lifted her head. She could tell her eyes were some sort of bright red, but she still looked at the sophomore directly. With a much softer voice Kate almost whispered, “Farrah I'm so sor-”

“No. You’re right, Kate.” Farrah’s eyes darted around for a second, as if she was trying to catch the gaze of each of the girls in the gym. “That’s why I’m- I’m going to rehab next week.” There were audible gasps. Kate took a moment to study everyone’s faces, and the only person who didn’t look stunned was Annleigh(shocker). 

“That’s actually incredible, Farrah,” Kate laughed through sharp breaths, still trying to calm down from the mental breakdown she had a minute before. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I say this, but I want to believe I am going for Chess too. I feel as if I get better, it will help me cope a bit,” Farrah sighed. “I didn’t actually hate her, you know. I was just embarrassed and wanted some of the attention off of me. And there Chess was, just as broken as me... So I took it out on her, and she died hating me for it. She died thinking I wanted her to die.” With tears dripping down her cheek, Farrah was staring at the ground next to where Kate was kneeling. 

“Farrah,” Kate whispered, grabbing the younger girl's hand. Surprised, Farrah caught Kate’s gaze with swollen eyes, mirroring Kate’s. With a swift jerk of her arm, Kate pulled Farrah down to the ground with her, hugging her tight. “I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all, and neither would she.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr for a Kate/Farrah friendship and I got real into it. Make sure to follow me on Tumblr @those-candles-are-the-dead-ones if you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
